halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Team
Mia-A371|subs = * Meredith-A377 * Sophia-A335 * Anna-A378 * Jackson-A379 * Lucas-A380|status = Inactive}}Juliet Team, originally Eagle Team, was a team of super soldiers from . The team was mainly used for civilian reduce operations and assault missions. Occasionally, they were paired with Sierra Team on black-ops, but this was a rare occurrence. Overivew Juliet Team was formed in conjunction to the Alpha-Zulu Corps, but prior they were dubbed Eagle Team and served with the and specialized in Assault and Civilian Rescue. The team was comprised of Mia-A371, Meredith-A377, Sophia-A335, Anna-A378, Jackson-A379, and Lucas-A380. The team has seen multiple deployments throughout the and the Post War Era. The spartans were all pulled from the companies along with the rest of the Alpha-Zulu Corps years prior to large scale operations such as . The team would go on and assist in the creation of the Spartan Joint Operations Units. The members of Juliet were issued MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor as standard Spartan equipment. Each member also received a unique armor ability into each suit granting them something unique to bring to the table. The abilities ranged from jetpacks, to armor lock. The team was very similar to their combat styles as well with all focusing on close quarters and total destruction. After the war ended, Juliet Team was moved to San Andreas with the rest of the Corps. Within time, the team was working with local law enforcement as believed that in order for more citizens to become spartans, older ones must be more human and heroic. But soon, Juliet was redeployed to work alongside the Spartans of Orange and Purple Teams. Team Composition and Loadouts # 1LTMia Chargaff A-371: Leader of Julliet Team * Weapons: DMR and Magnum * Armor Ability: Jetpack 2. 2LT Meredith Tallman A-377: Second in Command and Scout * Weapons: Assault Rifle and DMR * Armor Ability: Speed Unit 3. Sergeant Major Sophie Carne A-335: Sniper * Weapons: Sniper Rifle and Sub-machine guns * Armor Ability: Active Camo 4. Master Sergeant Anna Victoria A-378: Medic * Weapons: Shotgun and Magnum * Armor Ability: Bubble Shield 5. Master Sergeant Jackson Buck A-379: Weapon Specialist * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Spartan Laser * Armor Ability: Armor Lock 6. Corporal Lucas Starcross A-380: Pilot * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Sub-machine guns * Armor Ability: Speed Unit Human-Covenant War Battle of Magus In early 2537, Eagle Team and the UNSC Harbinger were sent to the colony world Magus to investigate on a down relay station in the farm lands of the planet. Once dropping in a village, the spartans went to work and within a few minutes, made contact with the Covenant. After a brief skirmish with elites and jackals, the team attempted to make contact with the Harbinger but failed due to a Covenant jammer. Sophia and Meredith went to the high ground for the advantage while the rest of the team entered the station. Clearing out the local Covenant forces, Eagle established contact with command and were soon redeployed to Charlie Base. Charlie Base Being redeployed the following day to Charlie Base, Eagle Team was tasked with the outer defense of the base and the destruction of a Covenant Spire on a lower ridge beneath the base. Mia-A371, Lucas-A380 and Jackson-A379 were sent to deal with the spire whilst Meredith-A377, Sophia-A335 and Anna-A378 handle the out door defenses. Eagle-1 was able to infiltrate the spire and take down the shields allowing orbital bombardment from the Harbinger. Eagle-2 had a bit more trouble with outer defenses as the Covenant had placed Hunters and several Elite commanders around the AA's and defense platforms necessary to push back the Covenant. Regrouping with Eagle-1, the team was able to reactivate a single defense platform but it wasn't enough. The Covenant was able to slip past and glass the base and a majority of the area. Eagle was picked up by a pelican and were sent to Quiet Cove. Mission to Quiet Cove Once at the small port city of Quiet Cove, Eagle Team was tasked with civilian rescue and clearing the area. Leading a group of thirty to fifty civilians including twelve children, Eagle Team was able to gain control of an airfield in the north of the city and used it to evacuated over 6,000 civilians. Afterwards, the team lead an attack on a Covenant base south of the city and successfully destroyed the base and reinforced the entire city. Moving through the rest of the continent, Eagle Team pushed back several Covenant deployments to the point of almost an entire platoon lost. Using a stolen Covenant bomb, Anna and Meredith hijacked a Phantom and headed for the Covenant fleet near Charlie Base. Dropping the bomb, the spartans fled the area before the explosion destroyed several ships of the fleet. With the assist of another UNSC Fleet, the spartans were able to push back the Covenant to a retreat and thus won the battle. Battle of Demos The first mission as Juliet Team in the Alpha-Zulu Corps, the team was deployed to Demos to investigate possible Insurrectionist activity. Once arriving on the planet, the team deployed towards an old ONI facility where a distress signal was sent from. After entering the facility a signal insurrectionist try to shoot the team but in a chase, he was wounded. Moving in for the arrest, the spartans saw several plasma burns and dead insurgents across the floor. Interrogating the insurgent, the man was called Garret Rogers and was a private and helped the spartans defend against a Covenant attack. Apogee Crossing After the attack, Charlie and Juliet teams were sent to Apogee Crossing and secure both a UNSC Army barracks and a LZ for civilian evacuations. While Charlie Team defended the barracks, Juliet Team secured several LZ's for the evacuations including on top of the Titan Tower, headquarters of Titan Industries, a organization who mainly develops UNSC weapons and ships. Once civilians were evacuated, Juliet Team was sent to secure a defense bunker on the east side of the city with Echo Team. Engaging Covenant forces and saving members of Echo, Juliet Team and Echo Team completely secured and reactivated the bunker's defenses. Battle of Crowe Soon afterwards another Covenant fleet attacked and decimated almost the entire Human resistance there. Juliet and Hotel Teams were deployed to combat Covenant forces but as they entered the area, both teams were instantly shot down by Phantoms patrolling the air space. Luckily all spartans survived and Juliet took command of the situation. The twelve spartans were divided into four teams dubbed Juliet-1 (Mia-A371, Lucas-A380, and Sophia-A335), Juliet-2 (Meredith-A377, Anna-A378 and Jackson-A379), Hotel-1 and Hotel-2. Juliet-1 and Hotel-2 attacked a Covenant landing site and hijacked two phantoms and made their way towards a Covenant Spire. Juliet-2 and Hotel-1 handled land stations of the Covenant and met up with a marine squad lead by Sergeant Garret Rogers who was recommissioned back into the UNSC. The spartans and marines slowly made their way towards the spire while the other spartans attacked the spire by flying into the shields and crashing into the ground below. Hotel-2 was ordered to stay on the ground and cover Juliet and kill remaining Covenant forces. Juliet-1 then entered the control room of the Spire and killed the remaining Covenant and then shut down the shield. After the shield was decommissioned, several UNSC aircraft attacked the spire and destroyed it. Afterwards, the marines and Juliet were sent to Crowe Research Facility to secure information of a possible Forerunner artifact. Arriving at the station, the teams entered and were meet with the standard Covenant resistance. Meredith, Rogers and some of his marines made their way up to the intel hub and recovered all intel possible from Covenant forces. Once outside the facility, the teams saw five Covenant ships glassing the surrounding gulches and mountains killing thousands of civilians and UNSC personnel. Along with the glassing, the teams also laid witness to three UNSC ships being shot down and the UNSC Hamlet servilely damaged. Both marines and spartans were recalled to the Hamlet for a later deployment. But as they were recalled, another Covenant fleet entered the system. Fearing for the worst, Avery and the rest of the Corps fled the planet and escaped. Battle of New Century Operation: Phoenix After the success of Operation: Dive-Bomb, Juliet and Sierra Teams were deployed to Kronos Square to take out a Covenant dig site on a mountain there. Sierra Team took command and lead Juliet to ridge lines and Covenant mine fields. Sophia-A335 and Otto-A444 were sent to a ridge to prove cover while the rest of the spartans were sent to the site. Once at the site, Sierra's AI Hoffman went into the Covenant systems while Juliet explored the area. Discovering the site was found by codes from Crowe Research Facility, both teams of spartans retreated the area and set charges around the site in hopes of destroying the artifact. After returning to the Hamlet, it was learned that the artifact was not even scratched and that the Covenant launched more ships to uncover the rest of the artifact. Redeploying back to Kronos, Juliet found a pathway down to the artifact and cleared out the local Covenant resistance. After clearing out the local Covenant forces, the spartans placed TACT nukes around the artifact, but before they left a came to the area and began to study the artifact. Contacting command, the spartans were ordered to kill the prophet and set of the nukes. Sophia and Otto successfully killed the prophet and regrouped with the rest of the spartans and called in a evan. Once at a far enough distance, Ace-A220 detonated the nukes and destroyed the artifact, burying it under 40,000 tons of rock. Battle of Argo City Deploying to Argo City, Juliet Team was paired with Rogers' squad dubbed the Renegade Commandos. Once at the city, the commandos took point while the spartans went on recon and provided cover fire for the marines. After a few minutes of ground work, the teams encountered Covenant transports and stored away on a spirit by hijacking a Shadow. After arriving at a Covenant cruiser, the teams cleared out the hanger bay and divided and conquered. Mia, Meredith, Jackson, Rogers and Bazin attacked the bridge while Anna, Sophia and the rest of the commandos covered Lucas and provided a distraction. After clearing the bridge, the spartans took command of the ship and began to glass some other Covenant cruisers and carriers, but it was not enough. The ship was shot down by a carrier and crashed beyond Argo City. After waking up from the landing, the humans discovered the city was glassed and were evacuated to the Altman via pelicans. Post War Era After the war ended, Juliet Team was reassigned by ONI to the to assist fellow spartan-III's and new spartan-IV's. While on board the ship, the spartans were some of the first boots on the ground after Infinity found Requiem. Battle of Requiem Though not a major player in the battle, Juliet were one of the dozens of recon teams deployed to scout out the planet while the Infinity dealt with the Didact's forces. While on the hunt, several of promtheans over ran the spartans and Jackson-A379 was killed by a knight's sword to his chest. Afterwards, the team was placed in cryo-sleep by Infinity officers and were not reawaken until the return to Earth and the New Phoenix Incident. Battle of Installation 06 Old Friends and New Faces After the discovery of Installation 06, Orange Team with the final member of Purple team, Gary-009 were assign to join Juliet Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps to investigate the ring. Together, Gary-009 and Orange Team formed the Spartan Joint Operations Units with Juliet Team as the first joint team. On board the UNSC Hammer of Dawn the spartans discussed the plan of attack, but once out of slip-space, a Covenant fleet was already around the ring. Able to slip past the fleet to let the Hammer of Dawn handle the Covenant, whilst the spartans land on the ring. Ordering Juliet Team to secure the rig-line, Gary and Orange team pushed trough a forerunner facility to clear out Prometheans and Covenant. Once secured, the Hammer of Dawn was able to send down reinforcements and the spartans pushed on. The Fire Storm As the spartans press on, they find a Covenant communication station and quickly capture the facility. Once captured, they learn of a plot to activate the halo ring forcing the spartans into action. Captain Hendricks of the Hammer of Dawn orders the spartans to stop the plot, but in order to do so, they must cross over hundreds miles of terrain littered with Prometheans. Marching through a small hollow, the spartans are ambushed by Promethean Knights, and quickly disposing of Anna A-378 by implying her in the stomach. After barely escaping the hollow, the spartans then pushed on to form a camp sit for the night and resume the next day. Bad to Worse The following day, the UNSC Hammer of Dawn'' ''was able to shoot down a Covenant CCS-cruiser near the spartan’s location. In order to stop the plot to activate the ring, Gary and Tim decide to instead make the engines of the cruiser go critical and blow up the ring. Unable to land reinforcements to the spartans, they were forced to travel on foot. After almost seven hours of hiking, the teams came across a cliffside in which they were forced to climb. But only half-way up, Prometheans and Phaetons attack and hindered their progress. After all but two spartans (Luke A-380 and Meredith A-377) made it to the top, knights quickly ambushed the spartans. Able to defeat the knights, a Phaeton was able to shoot both Luke and Meredith off the cliff to their deaths. After resting for a bit, the team pushed forward to the cruiser the next day. Luckily, the Hammer of Dawn was in the clear to land Pelican drop ships to the spartans. Unfortunately for the spartans, the cruiser was surrounded by Prometheans and Covenant. While Mia A-371 went inside the cruiser to prime the core for destination, the other spartans would guard the outside. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Battle of Installation 07 Three years after the discovery of Installation 07 by Shield Team, a UNSC ship was sent but went off grid. In response, the UNSC Argent Crest along with the last member of Juliet Team, Sophia-A335 to investigate the loss. Sophia then lead a team of marines into the hull of the ship. Clearing through the ship, the team was able to find one injured marine. Before they could question him, he killed himself for what appeared to be unknown reasons, but soon the group realized the ship was infested by the . Hijacking a pelican, the parasite landed on Argent Crest and began to infest it. Using another pelican on the damaged ship, Sophia needed back to the Argent Crest. Once on board, the spartan found the ship's AI, Vetter and together combatted the flood. After fighting the flood on every front, the spartan and AI decided to instead blow the ship up to kill the flood and its food source. Locating the fusion engines, the pair made their way the engineering room and destroyed the engines and activated a slip space jump to a near by star incase of a reactor failure. As the ship blew, all the flood was killed and they were shot into the star along with the remnants of the Argent Crest and Sophia, killing herself in the process. Legacy Juliet Team has stood as one of the best spartan team around as they were able to do so much and unite several others in their campaigns. The spartans are also some of the foundering members of the Spartan Joint Operations Units and were able to do so much with Forerunner technology. Juliet also seemed to be oddly "human" for Spartan-III's as not many of their peers would be such. Confirmed Kill Counts Mia-A371: 5,322 Meredith-A377: 3,909 Sophia-A335: 6,989 Anna-A378: 3,901 Jackson-A379: 3,081 Lucas-A380: 2,444 Total Kills: 25,646 Kills Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse